Ino, a cigana
by Naru Miyabi
Summary: Ino é uma cigana que diz resolver os problemas de sua vida... Mas será que ela consegue resolver os da dela?


**Ino, a cigana**

Esta é uma fic completamente sem sentido que eu escrevi porque eu precisava fazer alguma coisa na aula. Sim, eu sou MUITO desocupada... Bom, o que estiver em _itálico _é pensamento, e resto é fala normal. Enfim, espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... (deprimida)

**--**

Em um beco escuro, no centro de Konoha, surgiu uma tenda estranha. Ino, com um lenço de bolinhas e uma túnica (lençol velho), contemplava seu novo negócio. Uma plaquinha estava pendurada do lado de fora, na entrada:

MADAME INO

Amor, saúde, negócios

Bola de cristal,

Tarô, búzios, etc.

Vê o futuro

Leitura de mãos

Ino: Hi, hi, hi... Eu vou ganhar um dinheirão e ainda por cima ser adorada!

Na sala dela, aparece o Konohamaru.

Konohamaru: Ô minha tia, você esqueceu de pagar a conta de luz? A lâmpada do corredor tá quase apagando!

Ino: Não, seu burro! A lâmpada é fraca pra não dissipar as vibrações!

Konohamaru: Tá, que seja. Me vê três hambúrgueres e três milkshakes!

Ino: Nani?

Konohamaru: Então aqui não é uma lanchonete?

Ino: NANI?!

Dois segundos e três centésimos depois, ele estava na porta gritando a plenos pulmões para os amigos na entrada.

Konohamaru: GENTE, CORRE QUE A TIA TÁ P DA VIDA!!

Ino atirou a bola de cristal neles, mas era de plástico então não quebrou.

Ino: Seus filhos de uma...

(Eles têm sorte que eu não tô de TPM...)

Ela se sentou novamente.

Sakura: Tem alguém aí?

Ino: Entre, qual é o seu problema?

Sakura: Meu amor não é correspondido!

Ino: O meu também não!

As duas: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

Usagi: ¬¬'

Sakura: Resolva meu problema!

Ino: E por acaso eu tenho cara de santa milagreira?

Sakura: Mas a placa lá fora diz que você resolve!

Ino: Ah, é.

Sakura: Ninguém merece...

Ino: Minha filha, na bola de cristal diz que não tem mais jeito...

Sakura: Agora eu deprimi.

Ino: Mas não fique assim, você acha outro!

Sakura: Olha aqui, eu não mudo de quem eu gosto como quem troca de sutiã que nem você!

Ino: O que você quer dizer com isso?!

Sakura: Que você é conhecida como a maior piriguete de Konoha!

Ino: COMO É QUE É?! FORA DE MINHA TENDA!!

Sakura: Ai, calma, que estresse. Eu já tava de saída mesmo...

Mal ela foi embora, Sasuke apareceu.

Ino: Sasuke-kun!! Pra você eu faço de graça!!

Sasuke: O.O

Usagi: Olha o duplo sentido...

Sasuke: Eu só vim perguntar se é aqui a confraternização de emos...

Ino: _Eu não aguento mais... _Não, não é.

Sasuke: Ah, tá.- ele foi embora.

Ino: _Assim eu vou acabar indo parar no psicólogo..._

O Gaara aparece.

Gaara: É aqui a confraternização dos emos?

Ino: NÃO! E O PRÓXIMO QUE ME APARECER COM ESSA MALDITA CONFRATERNIZAÇÃO EU MATO!!

Gaara: Socorro! Shukaku, me protege!!

Shukaku: Dessa maluca?! Eu não!!

Ino pega uma vassoura e bota os dois para fora...

Ino:_ Eu vô colocar repelente pra emos nesse lugar..._

Nesse exato momento o Shino chega.

Ino: (deprimida) O que foi?...

Shino: Não, é que eu ganhei uma entrada pra confraternização de emos e vim saber se é aqui...

Shino vê a loira ficar cada vez mais irritada, até que ela salta com um machado atrás dele.

Shino:** (**correndo para salvar a pele)_ O que eu fiz de errado?!_

Ele despistou a maluca, que desistiu e voltou para a tenda na hora em que o Jiraya estava chegando.

Ino: O que você quer?

Jiraya: 'sninf' Eu não consigo entender! Porque a Tsunade não me ama?!

Ino: Você é um velho feio, gordo, inútil e pervertido! Mulher nenhuma ia gostar de você!

Jiraya: Ei! Eu não sou feio nem gordo!

Ino: Ah, nãããooo! Você?! Imagina!

Jiraya: BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!

Ino: Mais um que vai pra confraternização de emos...

Jiraya vai embora.

Ino: Mais um que sai sem pagar...

Um pouco depois, ela vê Tsunade entrar, cambaleante, com um copo de saquê na mão.

Tsunade: Eu quero que você leia a minha sorte!

Usagi: Só tando bêbada mesmo...

Ino: Eu posso ler a sua mão.

Tsunade: Parece bom. 'hic'

Ino: Bem, vejamos... Sua linha da vida diz que você morreu atropelada por um trem semana passada...

Tsunade: Eu estou bêbada mas nem tanto, pra acreditar nesse monte de idiotice!! Como eu posso ter morrido semana passada?!

Ino: As linhas dizem, não posso fazer nada...

Tsunade:_ Que cara de pau..._ E o que mais?

Ino: Diz também que você vai ficar endividada...

Tsunade: Só me dá notícia ruim!! E diz de quanto vai ser a dívida?

Ino: A raiz quadrada da matriz do cateto do hexágono escaleno...

Tsunade: Amém. Agora traduza.

Ino: Uns um milhão e quinhentos mil ienes.

Tsunade: QUANTO?!

Ino: A verdade é a verdade, minha filha...

Tsunade: Lá se vão minhas economias... 'sninf'

Ino: E meu pagamento?

Tsunade: Tchauzinho!

Ino: Minha grana!!

Só ela na sala.

Ino: Baasan mesquinha...

(pancada)

Ino: Ai,ui...

Naruto: Cigana?

Ino:_ Isso não acaba nunca?! _Sim?

Naruto: Veja meu futuro!

Ino: Ver o quê?

Naruto: Eu vou ganhar a promoção de " Um Ramen Todo Dia" ??

Ino: E eu é que sei?!

Naruto: Mas você não vê o futuro?

Ino: Mas isso não!!

Naruto: Cigana fuleira...

Ino: NANI?!

Naruto: _Socorro... _KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!

Enquanto Ino tentava achar o verdadeiro Naruto, ele já tinha fugido a muito tempo.

Ino: _Por que ninguém que vem aqui me paga?!_

Chega o Kakashi.

Ino: Em que posso ajudar?

Kakashi: Quero que você veja o futuro.

Ino: _Ai meu Deus... _Ver o quê exatamente?

Kakashi: Quando sai o próximo Icha Icha?

Ino: POR QUE AQUI SÓ VEM DESOCUPADO?!

Kakashi: Vai responder ou não vai?

Ino: Claro que não!

Kakashi: Então eu vou embora.

Ino: E o dinheiro?!

Kakashi: Você não respondeu, então eu não vou pagar.

Ino:_ Assim eu vou morrer de fome..._

Ele saiu.

Ino: _Quem mais falta aparecer?_

Kankuro: Licença...

Ino: 'sninf' Qual é o seu problema?

Kankuro: Minha marionete se revoltou contra mim e tentou me matar...

Ino: Sou cigana, não psicóloga. Procure um.

Kankuro: Boa idéia.

Ino: Não vai me pagar pelo conselho?

Kankuro: Não. Tô sem grana.

Ino: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!

Kankuro:_ Maluca... - _ele foi embora

Ino: _O que mais falta me acontecer?!_

Temari: Oi...

Ino: EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!

Temari: Calma, eu vô embora.

Ino: 'sninf, sninf' Não, não vá... O que você quer?

Temari: Conselho amoroso. Meu namorado sempre diz que eu sou problemática.

Usagi: Não posso culpar o coitadinho...

Ino: E o que mais?

Temari: Ele diz que eu dou mais medo nele que a própria mãe dele.

Ino: Minha nossa!

Temari: Pois é.

Ino: Já tentou conversar com ele sobre o assunto?

Temari: Eu não. Eu só bato nele.

Ino: ¬¬' Vamos ver se o tarô sugere alguma coisa mais pacífica... Escolha uma carta.

Temari: Essa daqui que é bonitinha.

Ino: _Assim não dá... _Bom, essa é a morte, que quer dizer...

Temari: Viu que eu tava certa em bater nele?!

Ino:_ Eu não mereço isso..._

Temari: Obrigado pela ajuda!

Ino: E o meu pagamento?!

Temari: Depois. Tchau, tchau!!

Ino deu um longo suspiro, olhou pro relógio e saiu da tenda.

Ino: Acabei não ganhando grana nenhuma...

Usagi: Que tal pedir esmola? (riso sarcástico)

Ino: Até a autora?!

Usagi: É a vida.

Ino: Ninguém me quer, o mundo não me ama...

Usagi: Quer uma entrada pra confraternização de emos? O Shino me deu a dele...

Ino: (chorando pelos cantos)

Usagi: Calminha...

Ino: Cadê a entrada?

Usagi: Ops. O Chouji pegou e usou como guardanapo.

Ino: Acho que eu vou ter que me aposentar...

Usagi: Eu arranjo outro trabalho pra você.

Ino: Já é tarde e eu ainda vou pegar o buzão pra voltar pra casa.

Usagi: Hoje você pode passar a noite lá no meu apê, é perto daqui.

Ino: E tem um quarto só pra mim?

(Silêncio)

Ino: Acho que não. De qualquer forma, vamos?

Usagi: Vamos! _Mal sabe ela aonde vai dormir..._

**Owari**

**--**

Bom, valeu por ler. Essa é a primeira fic que eu publico e eu sei que não está muito boa, prometo que vou me esforçar para que as próximas saiam melhores. De qualquer jeito, reviews são sempre bem vindos!


End file.
